1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to swimming fins, and more particularly to water channeling vanes attachable to such swim fins whereby the flow of water about the fin can be usefully controlled and altered.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until the development of the swim fin having multiple interchangeable components of the parent application, no swim fins were known that could be made more resistive or more propulsive or both, depending upon the swimmer's needs. In the parent application, such swim fins were disclosed that carried water-channelling vanes that directed and controlled the flow of water about the fin. However, as shown in FIGS. 3a, 3b, and 3c of the parent application, the means by which the water channeling vanes of the parent application were connected to the swim fin blade were very static in nature and difficult to adjust manually while being worn in the water.
This lack of adjustability prevents minor but significant adjustments of the vane so that the water about the swim fin may be channeled in an easily selectable manner. Without such adjustment, the person wearing the fins may be forced to endure forces or stresses from the swim fin that might be better distributed or directed elsewhere.
Furthermore, if the swim fin is used for more than one individual, different individuals will have different preferences with respect to the attitude of the water-channeling vanes. Particularly, when used in hydrotherapy, a therapist may have a single set of fins that is used by a number of individuals. Making the vanes more easily adjustable will enhance and improve the hydrotherapy sessions for both the therapist and the patient.
Also, the swim fin with the water channeling vanes may be used under a variety of circumstances that require adjustment of the vanes. Without the ability to easily adjust such vanes, the utility and advantageous nature of the vaned swimming fin is reduced.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for modifying the swim fins in the parent application such that they are more easily adjustable in a convenient manner.